


Joyeux anniversaire Gaspard!

by Gabrielle_Manchot



Category: Justice (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle_Manchot/pseuds/Gabrielle_Manchot
Summary: Another normal birthdayor not?





	Joyeux anniversaire Gaspard!

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry if the title is misspelled ;___;)  
> Well, there was a long time since someone post somethig about Gaspard and Xavier in AO3, so i decided to post this little work, I hope you like it! ^^

He was tired, it had been a long day even if it had been a weekend, his girlfriend had brought him from one place to another, from one store to another, saying that those shirts, pants and t-shirts looked beautiful, on him, and although he knew It was with a good intention, he was to some extent desperate.

He was impatient and could not see the time to get home where his tender and cute lover (whom he had called "friend" for more than 10 years) with whom he had a secret relationship for a year.

After hours and hours of walking and telling a lie upon another about the clothes and pretending to have fun, and finally the time to go came, he said goodbye quickly and dryly to his girlfriend to run home where he could finally be himself.

He took the keys from his pocket and opened the door, perceiving a delicious scent of baked bread, making him turning to see everywhere to detect where the aroma came from, locating a small mold with a chocolate cake inside.  
He slowly closed the door and walked to the table, He was hungry and was glad to see two little sandiwches on the table, both served in front of each other, Xavier might not be someone who devoted so much to the kitchen, but Gaspard knew that if He asked for something although he resented and bothered a little, he towards things with affection and dedication and knew that if something was for Gaspard he had to give his best to him.  
Gaspard just sat in a chair, then feeling like someone grabbing his sides, getting a little scared by that, and hearing a little laugh behind him, then those hands hugged Gaspard with a fondness that only a person than is in love can give.  
"Happy birthday, love," Xavier whispered in Gaspard's ear, making him smile, then turn around and give a tender, short kiss to his cute lover, whom he loved more than that one who called herself his girlfriend.

Xavier could be someone stubborn, proud, and sometimes a little gaudy but all those details are what made him perfect to Gaspard's eyes, and nothing would be better than sharing his birthday along with the person than he loved the most in this world .


End file.
